The Thunder In Our Hearts
by TheGirlWithHerHairOnFire
Summary: She owes him her life, he owes her his heart. YYxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my people! Heh... Yeah..**

**Anyway.. I bring to your sacred eyes yet another love story =)**

**I Hope you like this one, I particularly liked this idea. Yep.**

**So pleaze, pleasee review and tell me what you think and if I should go on with it!!**

**I shall be eternally grateful! XD**

**Enjoy....**

* * *

"Yogi come back!" The teen yelled after the big white dog. His lips formed a joyful smile as he ran across the beach after the beast.

The setting sun cast an orange hue over the desert beach giving it a romantic glow. The vast palm trees swayed to the music the waves created crashing against the rocks and the cool breeze seemed to wrap everything into perfect harmony.

The dog's loud cries carried out across the ocean along with the teens marry laughs, amethyst moons gleaming with happiness.

The tired boy finally fell onto the beach's snow white sand, panting in exhaustion, a smile plastered on his handsome features. He shut his eyes letting the beach take control of him. His mind drifted off to distant memories that always soothed him, memories of his dead mother cradling him in her arms and his father teaching him how to swim against the ocean's strong waves, creating a faint smile he was unaware of.

A loud bark broke into his thoughts, an unfamiliar one at that. He sat up and scanned the beach, as far as he knew Yogi was the only dog anyone living here owned. He shrugged it off and started to get up, whistling his call to Yogi. His faithful companion ran to his side licking his owners hand in excitement.

"Calm boy." His smooth voice commanded the dog. Yami shifted his gaze toward the ocean, the tides getting harsher, indicating a storm was probably near. He turned to make his way back to the shack when the bark came again, this time Yogi heard also and barked back.

Yami scanned the beach again finally spotting the source of the cries. A tall girl was running in and out of the ocean accompanied by a cream colored dog just about Yogi's size who was barking at the girl's antics.

Yami squinted his eyes trying to get a better look at the girl. Her skin was whiter than most of the beach's natives and her hair was curly in contrast to the straight hair that was most common amongst them. Her thin figure threw a dark sphere into the ocean which the dog ran after and brought back several times.

He observed for a few more minutes then decided she was probably just another tourist enjoying of the beach.

"Come boy." He said to the dog already making his way up the sandy slope. He reached the top and looked down at Yogi, who's gaze was directed towards the girl and her dog.

"Yogi come one." He urged, his stomach growling in protest at the dogs reluctance to follow.

Yami followed the animal's gaze toward the tourist girl. She threw the sphere further than she should have and the dog ran after, only this time it didn't come back. She ventured further into the ocean, unaware of the monstrous wave that was coming directly towards her.

Small drops of rain were already pouring over the beach and the breeze had turned into a powerful wind. She went further out than was safe in these conditions still shouting something Yami presumed to be the dog's name.

In a fraction of a second Yogi shot towards the girl barking louder than usual. Yami had long sinced trained Yogi to smell storms and tidal waves, ensuring he would be able to rescue anyone at any given moment, such as this one.

The tidal wave was easily a few hundred feet taller than the girl, there was no way she was going to outrun it anymore, she was to far out. In that moment the wave crashed down on her dragging her far to distant from the beach.

Yami's legs reacted in a fraction of time, shooting across the beach towards the girl. He could barely make out her arms and head above the raging waters. Yogi was far ahead of him, struggling to reach the girl. Yami knew if he went much farther the water would cover him too.

His body crashed against the strong current, fighting against it to reach the girl. His arms grew tired of propelling the rest of his body and the wind was getting stronger sending the water in his direction. He came within a few feet of the girl just in time to see her eyes close and her body slip under the water.

He held his breath and forced himself under, feeling for the girl until his fingers made contact with soft flesh. He wrapped his hand around what felt like her wrist and pulled it towards him.

His body shot upwards holding the girl's body close to his. He emerged and took a deep breath, parting his way through the angry waters until he reached the shore.

He gently dropped her body on the soft sand, positioning himself next to her. He was on his knees and hands, head bowed panting like mad, trying to catch his breath. Yami could feel his lungs burning for air and his sore muscles on the verge on collapsing.

He turned his eyes towards her, her chest never rising. He propped her up and searched her neck for a pulse, finding none. Her body suddenly jerked, making a weak attempt to cough.

Her eyes opened vaguely and water spilled out of her mouth.

"Are you alright?" Yami asked pulling apart to let her breath.

Her weak eyes traveled towards his figure, lips trying to form words when her brown eyes shut and her body collapsed back into Yami's strong arms.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Yami walked up the steps and into the small shack carrying a handful of bright green herbs. He stepped into the kitchen, dog following close behind. A small white kettle nearby whistled, spewing hot air from above. He turned off the old stove and set the boiling hot kettle on the counter.

"I'm back grandmother!" His potent voice yelled down the hallway.

"Did you get everything?" A weary old voice asked.

"Yes." He replied tossing the herbs into the kettle, crushing them with a clean smooth stone. He heard shuffling followed by a frustrated groan, an elder woman walking into the room. Her white hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail, amethyst eyes gleaming with the youth of a twenty year old. She took a seat at the wooden table dipping a white cloth into a small container of water.

"Her fever doesn't wanna go down." She said with a hint of frustration to her voice. "I don't know why you even bothered bringing her in." She continued, sighing to express her disapproval.

"She's as good as dead."

Yami had gotten used to his grandmother's negativity and simlpy brushed off the comment, knowing his grandmother always overlooked the positive. The girl's breathing had eased, her wounds weren't as severe as they had been the night before and her face had regained most of what Yami presumed was its original color.

He poured in a strange liquid his grandmother swore was blessed by the gods themselves and stirred the concoction until in turned a sickly mud color.

"Is she awake yet?" Yami asked pouring his creation into a stone bowl.

His grandmother grunted in response squeezing the cloth dry. Sometimes Yami was grateful she replied in grunts rather then spewing out her usual stream of ancient curses.

He took the bowl and the cloth into the small room at the end of the hallway shutting the door behind him.

Yogi decided to tag along and sat at the edge of the bed, just like he had since the girl had first been brought in. Yami set the bowl and cloth down quietly on the nightstand next to the bed and walked to the tall glass doors at the end of the room opening them to let the cool breeze in.

The day was still resenting yesterday's storm, resulting in a gray sky and stronger bursts of wind. The make shift balcony was less than a mile away from the shore surrounded by a few palm tress, it truly was a peaceful sight.

He turned back to the girl, sitting in the chair that had been positioned right next to the bed.

Her long dark curly hair had been towel dried last night and now spilled all over the crisp white pillow, contrasting with her pleasantly pale skin. Judging by the minor glimpse of her eyes he had gotten last night, Yami remembered them to be muddy brown with long eyelashes framing them. In general her features were a pleasant sight, nothing exuberantly beautiful, yet still pretty.

He gently pulled the covers off her body exposing just her right arm. He smeared the muddy substance on the cloth then onto her arm, covering the still open wound, appyling a complete layer. He proceeded to do the same with every one of her wounds until he was sure he got all of them.

He sighed and let his thoughts consume his mind. Everything that had happened last night seemed like a blur now. The harsh ocean waters, the barking, her body yanked away from the shore, everything was just bits and pieces in his mind. He vaguely remembered her shivering body against his bare chest and the few shaky breaths she had managed to take. He hadn't payed much attention but he was sure she was wearing some sort of skin colored dress that reached somewhere above her knees, not very beach common but then again when it came to tourists, nothing was common.

He shifted his attention toward her unnmoving body, maybe she would wake up soon, maybe she wouldn't wake up at all, either way he had no idea who she was much less if she should even be here. Still, he had been taught to never turn your back on someone who was hurt, much less a girl. Besides, she didn't _look_ harmful and he had to admit she looked healthier than last night.

He had considered taking her to the infermary but the island had few doctors and even fewer honest ones. Most of them based their practice on magic and religion, only a handful had been educated at real medical schools, most of them tourists who had loved the island enough to want to stay and form part of their community.

Still, he didn't need a doctor to tell him what he already knew. That she had been hurt and badly shaken by the ocean, besides it was just a matter of waiting until she woke up to really know if she was alright.

His stream of thoughts ended when he heard a faint whimpering. His first thought was Yogi but he seemed to be in a fitful sleep right at his feet and the girl didn't appear to be trying to wake up.

Yami searched the small bedroom, his eyes landing on a cream colored dog standing at the balcony with its tail between its hind legs and its head bowed as if in mourning. Yami recognized the dog as the same one that had been running into the ocean with the girl, the reason she had ran into the tidal wave in the first place.

"Hey." He said in a low luring voice, extending a hand to signal for it to come closer. The dog semmed to trust him enought to take a few cautious steps into the room. It stopped to sniff the air and bolted towards the bed, tail wagging and all.

Yami was quick to get up and gently push the dog of the bed, making sure it hadn't hurt the girl. He figured the dog had recognized its owner after searching throughout the night. He knelt and smoothed through the dogs ragged hair, his fingers finding a black collar with a silver name tag that read 'Sable'. Yami peered down and found that the dog was indeed a 'she'.

"Sable." He repeated, petting the dog. Yogi seemed to have finally notice another dog's presence and proceeded to sniff the dog's nose, wagging his tail at finally having some company of the same species. Yami gave the pair a faint smile and got to his feet remembering his pending appetite.

He left the room leaving the two dogs to guard the stranger and made his way down to the kitchen only to find his grandmother chatting with a blonde girl, something definetly rare around here.

"Oh Yami you're here. Look this young lady here says she knows the girl you rescued last night." She said pointing towards the blond.

"I'm Skyelaar." She said shaking his hand, something he knew was only common amongst American tourists.

"Yami." He replied cautiously. Her hair almost reached down to her waist and her eyes were a mystical shade of green something like an emerald.

"Yeah... the girl is probably my best friend Diana. We came here for a vacation a couple of days ago and she said she would be on this side of the island while I went out for a date and honestly this sounds just like the kind of thing that would happen to her." She said finishing with a goofy grin. Obviously oblivious to how strong the storm had been the previous night.

Yami nodded and led her to the room he had just emerged from, his appetite momentarily ignored. They walked in and Sable seemed to recognize her by the way she ran towards her, wagging her tail in excitement. She ignored the dog and walked to the bed, brushing a strand of hair off the girls face.

"God, I didn't think it was this bad." She said upon inspecting her wounds, a hint of sadness in her eyes.

Yami did nothing but stay out of her way, standing in a corner of the room. There was something about this girl he didn't quite trust, still she insisted on being the girls friend so she couldn't be that bad. She finished inspecting her friend and sighed, a worried frown on her foreign features.

"Is she allowed to stay here? I mean she's too hurt to be taken back to the hotel, but if she's causing you trouble then..." She trailed off, shining emeralds never leaving the girl's face.

"No not at all, she can stay here until she's strong enough to leave." He said giving the girl a forced smile and following her gaze.

_'If she wakes up..' _


	3. Chapter 3

The stinging in her lungs came first.

Followed by an overwhelming dizziness and an icy cold rush of air. Her senses felt numbed, frozen almost, as did her extremities. A pounding noise resounded inside her skull, willing away any memories from last night.

She tried prying her eyelids open, finding it to be awfully draining. She shakily inhaled fresh air, a burning sensation overtaking her chest as the air made its way down into her lungs. Her throat weakly protested with a noise than sounded like something between a grunt and a moan.

She tried opening her eyes once more, this time with a bit more success. Her blurred vision halfway made out a sort of opening from where the icy chill was emerging from. Her eyes shut and reopened, her vision clearer now, revealing what looked like a small room lit only by the moonlight spilling in from the opening that was now revealed to be a balcony.

She heard distant shuffling followed by a click and a peircing light drowned the room. Her eyes shut almost by instinct, her throat protesting yet again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were awake." Came the response. A smooth male voice coming from the opposite direction. The room dimmed back to its original darkness, the shuffling becoming louder.

"Are you alright?" Came the same voice, distinctly closer now. She knew she wasn't alright, whatever had happened last night, her pain was a clear indicator that it had not been very pleasant.

She tried expressing that with words but her throat didn't seem to want to cooperate and instead spilled out a series of incoherencies composed of mumbles and made up words.

A low chuckle carried now from the end of where she was lying accompanied by an also low whistle.

"I see." The voice said, teasing her current lack of vocabulary.

She felt the color drain from her face, who was this man? She had no idea where she was or even if she was in one piece and he had the nerve to tease her?

She slowly propped up her elbows in a feeble attempt to sit up. She heard the low whistle again just as the upper half of her body rose, leaning against the wall behind the bed. She sighed realizing it had taken most of her strength just to complete that small feat.

She made out a shadow standing at the balcony searching for something outside. The figure was tall with what looked like a fit body as far as she could tell. Although what seemed like the man's hair was pretty peculiar to say the least, with long spikes pointing in every direction, then again she had been warned about the weird customs on this half of the island.

Two furry figures emerged next to the man, figures that resembled dogs. Dogs!

"Sable!" She exclaimed before she could gain control of her mouth. One of the figures lifted what she presumed was its head as it bolted towards her.

She hugged the large animal and talked to it until she ran out of things to say, her pain suddenly forgotten. The man was still standing at the opening with the other furry figure, silent as the night.

"Off Sable." She whispered, gently leading the dog off the bed, turning her attention to the shadowed man.

"Where am I?" She asked cautiously, almost afraid of the answer. The man whispered something to the dog next to him and stepped closer to the bed.

"Do you mind if I turn on the lights first?" He asked, his voice richer than pure gold.

She nodded, remembering he couldn't see her, "Go ahead."

He made his way to the door followed by the dog, she heard the familiar click accompanied by the bright light. She blinked a few times until her eyes were used to the lighting, shifting her gaze to the mysetry man, almost immediately regretting it.

The man wasn't a man at all, but a teen who looked to be around her age. His skin was pleasantly tan complementing his profound amethyst eyes. Eyes she remembered, or at least a hint of them.

Images came crashing into her mind overtaking her senses. The rush of water flooding her lungs, a sudden warmth that was taken away as soon as it had come, slipping into darkness then coming back to see those very same eyes staring back at her, followed by an indescribable chill then nothing.

She groaned in pain, her body suddenly feeling weak.

"Is something wrong?" He asked upon seeing her pained expression. Her throat was reluctant to answer as was her mind, she didn't know who he was or even _where_ she was much less if she could trust this stranger.

She gave him a small nod to indicate she was fine and forced her body back beneath the covers. He seemed to understand her desire to rest and called Yogi back to side. With a quiet click the light vanished as did the teen, leaving a pained Diana alone in utter darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Yami walked up the stone steps and into the familiar kitchen, Yogi close behind. His tan chest gleamed with droplets of sweat as did his forehead, consequences of his early morning run across the beach. The silver name tag that hung on his neck swaying with his every step.

He scanned the empty room and strained his ears for any sign that his grandmother was home. He heard nothing but the palm trees outside swaying and the waves smoothly crashing against the rocks. His grandma was known for having what the natives called "healing powers" and was usually out caring for the elderly and the sick. Yami didn't really buy into the kind of magic his grandmother claimed to know or the 'potions' she made out of plants and fruits, but it kept her occupied and so far had only brought positive results. Not to mention the pay was pretty generous to say the least.

He opened the kitchen faucet and let the clear liquid pour into a silver bowl until it was nearly full. He set it down in the kitchen corner and watched as Yogi drank fiercely from it. He decided against quenching his own thirst and instead made his way down the hallway into the guest room, careful not to make much noise in case the girl was still asleep. He quietly turned the golden colored knob on the wooden door and peered inside, not surprised to find the young guest sound asleep.

Her back was turned to him and the sheets were tangled around the bottom of her legs. Her dark curls spilled out messily on the lavender pillow and she semmed to be breathing easier than last night. Her large dog layed at the foot of the bed and had lifted it's head at the sound of Yami entering.

He inspected the girl one last time and was starting to make his way out when he heard her inhale. Yami opened the door an inch wider and watched her body uncurl itself from it's fetal position. Her dog, Sable, had also heard her and had walked up to the edge of the bed, her thick tail joyfully wagging.

Yami walked into the room and waited until the girl was fully alert. Her soft, brown eyes opened and blinked a few times, her long eyelashes gently patting her cheekbones. Her eyes floated across the whole room and finally rested on Yami.

"Hello, again." He said, adorning his words with a warm smile. Her experssion changed into one of trust as soon as he spoke and she too graced him with a small smile.

"Hi."

She seemed less tense than last night, and the color had returned to her skin, thought it wasn't very much darker. Yami watched as she carefully sat up and took a deep breath, as if it had been her first one after years of slumber.

"Feeling better?" Yami asked walking closer to the bed.

She nodded and looked down at Sable, her slender fingers smoothing through her creamy fur.

"I think a friend of your's stopped by yesterday." He began in an attempt to make conversation. "Her name escapes me, but she had sun colored hair and distinct eyes."

The girl's eyes seemed to drift off into space and Yami assumed she was trying very hard to remember.

"I don't think I know anyone like that." She finally said meeting his gaze, speaking in a low voice as if she were afraid to say the wrong thing.

Her answer wasn't the one Yami was expecting and he wondered wether maybe his description of the girl had been wrong.

"She had long legs and her skin was vaguely lighter than yours. She claimed to know you, said your name is Diana." He insisted.

She furrowed her brow and scanned his features, like she were looking for a clue to the right answer.

"That's my name, but I'm sorry. That description just doesn't fit anyone I know." She answered, shifting her gaze out to the sea as if the subject were making her uncomfortable.

Yami decided to let it go, if the girl had claimed to be Diana's close friend, surely she would come back to check on her later. He let his eyes wander out onto the coast also and noticed the thin outline of rain clouds already in the sky. They remained in silence for a few more minutes, both their attentions directed outside.

Yami's stomach broke him out of his thoughts and reminded him of his pending appetite.

"Are you hungry?" He asked tearing his eyes away from the beautiful sight outside and back to his guest. She had also turned to look at him and he saw her eyes faintly light up at the mention of food. She nodded and swung her long legs over the edge of the bed.

"Let me help you." He said walking closer to her and extending his arm out for her to grasp. She raised her hand as a sign for him to back off and forced herself up, her legs trembling under the weight of her body. Yami watched her sway for a few seconds until she was still enough to try to walk. She took a wobbly step forward and immediately her body collapsed into Yami's waiting arms.

He held a firm grasp on her, the short breaths she took moistening his bare chest. He heard her mumble an apology and pull herself away from him. She took a deep breath and took a few more steps past him, this time her body holding itself up.

Yami smiled internally leading her out the room and into the hallway with her taking short, cautious steps behind him. They arrived at the kitchen, dogs close behind.

"Just make yourself comfortable." He said fetching a few ingredients from a nearby pantry. She scanned the cozy home and took a seat at the counter, her eyes following Yami around the kitchen.

"So you know my name, can I know yours?" She asked after minutes of silence.

"Yami Motou." He answered, his head buried inside the refrigerator. "Are you from around here?" He asked.

"No, I'm actually here on an investigation about ruins that are rumored to be buried somewhere around here." She answered, her voice gradually filling with confidence.

Yami pulled himself away from the refrigerator and meet her gaze, words clearly forming on his delicate lips.

"You know about the ruins?" She asked before he could say anything.

Yami hesitated, the ruins were considered sacred, they were the one thing that distinguished the island, that kept their culture alive. It would most certainly be considered an offense if someone, especially a foreigner, were to go about digging them up. Not to mention the horrid stories that haunted those ruins..

This girl, as friendly as she came off, was still a stranger and Yami surely wasn't going to be the one to exploit his home.

"Not really, just rumors." He answered cautously, averting her gaze.

"Oh." Came her disappointed reply. "Oh."

* * *

**Sorry for the wait hehe....^.^**

**I Hope You Enjoy It Though.... There Shall Be More to Come!**

**xD**

**Plz Review!!**


End file.
